


Raising Hell

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [29]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Vidukon UK Vid Convention, unionise the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: I don't wanna go to Heaven without raising hell.
Series: My Vids [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Raising Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vidukon 2020. Premiered at Vidukon 2020. Spoilers for the whole show. Many thanks to happydork and purplefringe for beta and reassurance.

**music:** Kesha ft. Big Freedia  
 **download:** [175MB .mp4](http://such-heights.com/TGP%20-%20Raising%20Hell%20-%20such%20heights.mp4.zip)


End file.
